


Flawless

by Invincible_Voldemort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He wishes Annabeth would pay attention to him, Humor, Like honestly Percy gives me cavities, Percy's too sweet for his own good, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: Percy's been trying to get Annabeth's attention all evening, but Annabeth being Annabeth, she's entirely focused on her crossword puzzle. When she asks Percy for help with a word, what she expected wasn't a sweet, adorable response from her boyfriend.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published June 8th, 2014.

Percy propped his feet onto the coffee table in front of him with one hand holding a remote, his other arm snaking its way around Annabeth's waist. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in cute confusion as she tried to do her puzzle.

He flipped through the channels without really paying attention to what was on the screen. He kept glancing at the girl in his arms, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Sure the gods had managed to screw up every aspect of his life…except her. She was the one thing that made being a demigod, being him worth it.

Annabeth had been over at his house since four in the afternoon and now, the time was nearing nine. They, well Percy at least, hadn't accomplished much. It had started off as a tutoring session. However, most of the time was wasted with Percy playing with curls. She had given up in a resigned tone, saying that they would continue later.

They never did. Paul and Sally had left the two teenagers to their own wits, Paul having a dinner party with some of his colleagues. Percy had tried to get his girlfriend to play Cards Against Humanity with them, but she muttered something about doing something more intellectually trying. Plus, Cards Against Humanity required more than two players.

Soon, she became unresponsive to his questions, occasionally replying with one word, and irrelevant, answers. He decided to lie down on her lap as she leaned forward trying to work out the crossword puzzle on the table in front of them.

It was like internally Percy was screaming: _Hey! Hey Annabeth! Notice me. Notice me now please. Annabeth please._

But, she was too focused on the puzzle. He really did love the way her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He jabbed her in the stomach, eliciting no response.

He got up without disturbing her, making a way to the fridge where he grabbed a soda. He opened the tab, taking a swig, trying to chug it all down at once when Annabeth interrupted him.

"Hey Perce," she said from the living room.

He swallowed before answering, almost choking on the Coke going down his windpipe instead. He was admittedly surprised that she had broken her focus to address him. He walked back into the living room, leaning on the wall that separated the kitchen from the other room.

"I have a question."

"Well, I got that much," he chuckled, taking his former seat next to her on the couch.

She, maturely, stuck her tongue out. Glancing down at the crossword puzzle, she asked, "What's an eight letter word for 'perfect in character, beauty, and skill'?"

He looked at his fingers, thinking, putting a finger up for every letter he counted.

And without hesitation, he replied, looking straight into her gray eyes, "Annabeth."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know Annabeth wouldn't need help in figuring out a crossword, but suspend disbelief for the sake of fluff... please.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
